El Sueño Suicida de Dos Simples Palabras
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Un Simple sueño puede hacerte cambiar de opinion! Dios que mal resuman u U xD Tokio Hotel. TWC. BillxTom TomxBill


**El Sueño Suicida de Dos Simples Palabras**

Estaban en aquel lugar oscuro pero gracias a los rayos de la luna que se colaban por una ventana podía observar claramente la silueta que tenía al frente.

No sabía que estaban haciendo en aquel lugar aunque tenía la impresión de que pronto lo iba a descubrir.

-Bien Tom, ¿no tienes nada para decirme?-

-No-

Lo miró con odio y es que en esos momentos sentía que le odiaba, estaba harto de esa situación pero pronto acabaría con todo. Si él no estaba dispuesto a ceder dejaría todo en el olvido por más que lo lamentara.

-Vamos admítelo- Fue una orden, una orden a la cual el rubio no hizo caso.- Admítelo- repitió. Pero por respuesta obtuvo silencio.

Ese seria su último intento, ya estaba cansado de pelear. Esa sería la última vez que intentaría saber la verdad.

-Si no me dices nada me veré obligado a matarte-

Se extrañó ante el comentario y sintió un sudor frío por la espalda. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo, su hermano no estaba en sus casillas eso podía verlo.

-Tú no serias capaz de hacerme daño- Estaba seguro de sus palabras pero comenzó a dudar al darse cuenta que se otra mitad llevaba en sus manos un arma y que además le apuntaba.

-Tienes razón, jamás seria capaz de hacer algo para lastimarte en cambio todo lo que tú haces me lastima- Algo en el estómago se le movió al escuchar esas palabras más sabía que eran ciertas.

-Aun así quiero que me lo digas, sino…- Agradeció que el moreno ya no le apuntara pero palideció al ver que ahora se llevaba el arma a la altura del cuello, específicamente en el yugular.

-Por favor, no lo hagas- le suplicó pero al ver la determinación de su hermano sabía que no tenía más opción.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente queriendo a través de su mirada descifrar lo que pensaba y sobre todas las cosas saber porque era tan orgulloso, por que tenía que tener el orgullo tan grande que le impedía decir dos simples palabras.

-Si no quieres que haga una idiotez solo tienes que decirme dos malditas palabras- Estaba perdiendo fuerza de voluntad, si Tom no se daba prisa caería rendido y toda aquel teatro se desvanecería.

-Sabes que no tengo nada que decirte- Mintió, claro que tenía algo para decirle. No solo las dos palabras que él quería escuchar sino muchas más pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, no le permitía sincerarse con la persona que más quería y todo porque tenía miedo de quedar al descubierto y sentirse vulnerable.

-Me mientes. Puedo verlo en tus ojos- Desvió la mirada hasta el suelo por unos segundos y luego vio a su gemelo con nostalgia.- Entiéndeme yo solo… quiero saber si me amas- su voz se fue apagando hasta hablar en susurro.

-Bill…- le llamó con un dejo de tristeza pero el menor hizo caso omiso.

-Solo quiero saberlo- Una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla izquierda.

-Pero Bill… yo…- No sabía que decir, bueno en realidad si sabía solo que le daba miedo aceptarlo.

-Ya basta Tom… mi paciencia se acabó-

Abrió los ojos asustado por las palabras de su gemelo, le miraba atentamente, tomó el arma y tiró del gatillo. Cerro los ojos esperando lo pero más nada pasó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa cínica del menor.

-¿Te asuste?- Estaba muy calmado ante la situación- Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Que no era su intención asustarle, ahora si que su hermano se había vuelto loco. Tenía que hacer que parara aquel extraño juego sino uno de los dos saldría lastimado.

-Sabes lo que quiero, es algo muy simple. Solo tienes que hablarme- Espero respuesta por el mayor pero de nuevo obtuvo silencio así que sin más preámbulos se despidió.

-Está bien, si en verdad no tienes nada que decirme…- Estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer pero estaba decidido.

Tomó otra vez el arma y con mucha mas fuerza tiró del gatillo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y la sangre se le congelo. Todo pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos. Su hermano se desplomada frente a sus ojos mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a rodearle.

Vio todo negro.

Gritó fuertemente el nombre de su gemelo y abrió los ojos. Se recostó de la cabecera de la cama respirando de forma entrecortada. Estaba asustado.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría para dar paso al moreno.

-Tom ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bill- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ya que se levanto de la cama y corrió a abrazarlo. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del menor y hay estuvo un buen rato.

-Tommy- le llamó dulcemente. Aún estaba un poco asustado por la forma en que su gemelo había gritado su nombre pero al verle recostado de la cama supo que solo era una pesadilla.

-Billy- despegó su rostro del rostro del menor para mirarlo fijamente.

El moreno se preocupo al ver el semblante de su gemelo, tenia los ojos algo rojos como si hubiera llorado.

-Tommy ¿que sucede?- se mordisqueo el labio algo nervioso

-Billy me asuste- hablaba como un niño pequeño

-Pero Tommy ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-Es que tuve una pesadilla- Sonrió dulcemente al escuchar eso

-Tranquilo Tommy solo fue un sueño-

-Lo se, pero se sentía tan real.

Claro que le parecía real, el simple hecho de ver a su gemelo en esas condiciones le hizo sentir que él mismo moría en aquel momento.

-Tranquilo Tommy, ya todo paso- Le abrazó tratando de consolarlo

-Billy- le llamó dulcemente

-Si Tommy?-

-Te Quiero- Dejó escapar esas palabras repasando todo lo que había soñado y recordando todo el sufrimiento que sintió padecer por no tener el valor suficiente de decir aquellas simples palabras.

Le miró dulcemente, se acerco hasta su mejilla depositando en beso en aquel lugar.

-Yo también te quiero Tom-


End file.
